Lily and Jamie: A Different Kind Of Love Story
by lilyjcxllins
Summary: Love, it's a funny thing. It can spring up on you when you least expect it, it can exist in different forms...but what happens when you know you shouldn't love a certain person but there's something about them, it draws you in and suddenly you can't be saved. - - FANFIC ABOUT LILY COLLINS AND JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER, STARS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: CITY OF BONES


**AN: This is my first fanfiction so, sorry if it's terrible. **

**All rights of 'The Mortal Instruments' and characters used go to Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

"Andddd CUT!" shouted Harald

It had been a long day of Jace auditions and everyone was exhausted, especially Lily Collins, the beautiful actress playing Clary Fray.

"ugh none of these guys are able to portray Jace in the right way, I mean yeah, they capture his arrogance but they don't capture the fact it's a guard to protect him from being hurt" exasperated Lily

" Is there anyone else?" said Lily, secretly praying that she could get home and forget all the terrible acting she'd seen today.

"umm..yeah...this guy called Jamie Campbell Bower" Harald said slowly, trying to avoid any anger this would cause Lily.

But that was not the case, instead her mood lifted slightly. The truth was she had met Jamie a few years before at the 'Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows, Part 2' premiere...she laughed as she remembered the moment.

_*flashback*_

_Lily had just taken her seat after getting through the commotion that was the photographers on the red carpet, she was so excited to be seeing the final film of a franchise she just adored._

_Daniel, Emma and Rupert had just arrived giving everyone else time to take their seats while the main 3 were being bombarded with pictures and microphones, it was in this period of time that Lily noticed she was sitting behind Bonnie Wright, the actress who played Ginny Weasley and decided to strike up a conversation._

_"Excuse me?" Lily said quietly not wanting to interrupt anything._

_"Yes?" Bonnie said with a small smile._

_" You're Bonnie right?, you play Ginny in the films! My name is Lily, Lily Collins and I just wanted to say how much I love your character"_

_" I am, and nice too meet you Lily, thank you for your kind words. This is my boyfriend Jamie!" she said with a big smile and Jamie turned round to greet Lily._

_" Hi, I'm Jamie Campbell Bower!" he said with a small grin_

_"Oh hey, I'm Lily. I think I've seen you in 'Sweeney Todd', your voice is beautiful"_

_"oh wow" Jamie said quietly, looking quite embarrassed _

_"Thank you, ahaha that was such a long time ago" _

_"Excuse me a moment, I'm just going to give Emma a hug...she's looking quite emotional" Bonnie said with a small laugh as she stood up excusing herself from the conversation._

_"wow, your girlfriend is so beautiful and such an amazing actress" Lily said as she watched Bonnie walk away_

_"Yeah, she's really something" laughed Jamie_

_It was then Lily noticed Jamie's hair and couldn't stop herself from saying something._

_"Hey, so did you wash or even brush your hair before you came here?" she said laughing to herself_

_"HAHAHAHA, as a matter of fact yes. But alas my hair is against looking normal" Jamie smirked_

_*end of flashback*_

"Lily? hellooooo, anybody in there?" Harald said laughing as he waved his hand in front of Lily's face.

"huh?, oh yeah sorry...I was just thinking about something haha" she said trying to hide her embarrassment

"Well, it's time to get back into Clary mode as Jamie is about walk through the doors in, 5...4...3...2...1"

and as if on cue, Lily heard the door shut and heard a charming British voice she all fondly remembered.

"Hello, I'm Jamie Campbell Bower and I'll be auditioning for the part of Jace Wayland" smirking that all too memorable smirk

And it was if something in the room changed, Lily had a feeling that this would be it, and they would have found their Jace. The rest was up to Jamie's acting...now he had to show Harald he had what it took.

"Okay lets start with the scene where Clary finds out she is not a 'mundane'" Harald said casually

"I'm Lily" she smiled, holding her hand out to shake Jamie's.

"I remember, hope my hair looks okay" he winked, following it with a laugh.

wow, Lily thought...just wow. She blushed and giggled.

It was time for Jamie's audition to start and Lily told herself that this would be her greatest performance as Clary all day, there was something about Jamie's presence that made her nervous and she liked it.

"Okay, take it from the top!" Harald shouted

It was now or never...

* * *

If you enjoyed this story and want me to continue, please review and comment!

THANK YOU!


End file.
